Farrah's Story
by writingangel27
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi with a major secret that could shake things up and when she meets a quirky friend and a cute guy, but makes some enemies, she'll have to learn if she can belong. *This was written before nowhere to run*


Farrah Franklin stepped into Degrassi High, looking around. She was wondering what it would be like to start in a new school. In a new country, thanks to the military. She had on a blue polo, khaki pants, and blue tennis shoes, thanks to the dress code. Her big black purse doubled as a book bag. Her hair was wavy and pinned to the side with her thick curls in tow. She headed to the front office to grab her things for the day. Her first class was journalism. A class she had hoped she'd get. She loved to write and hoped to be the next Oprah. The bell rang, and she had yet to find the class. Turning around she ran into a student, Bianca DeSousa.

"Watch it." Bianca said

"Uh, someone's got attitude, do you have a problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Farrah asked, hands on hips. Bianca looked her up and down.

"Look, new girl. I don't know who you think you are, but you are asking for trouble messing with me."

"And you don't know me." Farrah threw back. "So get out of my face and stay out of my way, and we're good." Farrah rolled her eyes and she and Bianca parted ways. She finally found the journalism class and everyone looked at her. The new journalism teacher, Mrs. Harper, addressed her.

"Hello. Are you Farrah?"

"Yes ma'am." Farrah answered. "You're Mrs. Harper?" The teacher nodded "I'll need you to sign this for me." She handed the teacher the pink slip.

"Take a seat anywhere." Farrah spotted an empty seat, next to Katie, since Marisol was out today.

"Mind if I sit here?" Farrah asked and Katie nodded. After Mrs. Harper gave them their individual assignments, they got to talking.

"I'm Katie." The girl said

"I'm Farrah, in case you didn't already figure it out."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in New York, in another country. Luckily Canada isn't that different from the US."

"That's cool." Katie said "So, you want to be a journalist?"

"Yeah, I want to be a fiction writer too, so my other elective is creative writing." Farrah explained. They left it at that. After class Farrah had AP English, walking to class, she ran into the arms of Drew Torres. Farrah noticed how gorgeous he was with his brown hair, brown eyes, and pretty smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Hey, it's cool." He said "Are you new? I've never seen you around here before."

"It's my first day." She said "And, what's your name? I didn't catch it."

"Drew."

"Farrah." She said back.

"Well, I'll see you around Farrah." He walked off and she let out a huge huff of breath. She found him beautiful, but someone that gorgeous, most likely had a girlfriend and she was no man stealer. Come lunch, she really hadn't found anyone to sit with, not that she minded, she still had to warm up to Degrassi. She sat at an empty table and put in her headphones, listening to Adele blow in her ears.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. She pulled her Bose headphones down around her neck and looked up to see the girl who was talking to her. She was wearing a red polo, khaki pants, and black shoes. What made her stand out was her strange pigtails and the quirkiness of her glasses. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No." Farrah answered. The girl sat down.

"I'm Imogen."

"Imogen? Strange name, but cool."

"You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Farrah."

"Nice to meet you Farrah." Imogen said "Do you like Degrassi?"

Farrah shrugged "I haven't been here long enough to form an opinion, it's been nice so far if that's what you're asking. Even if it is different from New York."

"You came from New York?"

"Born and raised." Farrah said. She and Imogen launched into more conversation, and she'd figured this girl was weird, but a good friend.

Farrah was ready to go home, come creative writing class. She hadn't been to school in a while and forgot how tiring it could be. On the way to class she felt a pair of eyes on her. She stopped and looked to her left. Looking at her was a nice, tall, package. He had brown hair with a reddish tint to it.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Have I seen you before?"

"No, I'm new and if you're thinking about giving me some old pick up line, you're in for a world of hurt."

"Not at all, I'm Jake."

"I'm Farrah. Don't you have a class to get to or something?"

"I could ask you the same question." Farrah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye." She walked towards her class but she looked back at Jake, who was still looking at her. When she went to her car, she realized that Jake was still on her mind. Arriving at her house she heard the sounds of fighting as soon as she entered, ruining her day. She went upstairs to her room and put in her headphones, blocking out the sound.


End file.
